Pocket Watch
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Post-Manga. Spoilers for end. It's Ed's 25 birthday and Winry gives him a special gift. Fluff EdxWin, hinted AlxMei.


**A much more cheerful one-shot from me this time. Nothing much to say apart from I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Pocket Watch

"Morning sleepyhead," the voice tried to rudely pull Ed from his dream, but he was not about to come willingly. The covers started to move off of him, but there was no way he was going to let them go. He grabbed onto them and tried to roll up in them more securely.

"Ed! You are such a pain, get up," the voice was getting annoyed now. Suddenly the bed dipped and Ed was been shaken. With a groan he finally gave up on sleep and cracked his eyes open.

"Nnn," he said intelligibly at the blonde bouncing him.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Wish I wasn't," he mumbled.

"Oh so you don't want me to do this then," Winry moved then so she was straddling him, then bent down to kiss him, when they broke apart Ed grinned.

"You know I might get to like this whole being awake thing." He flipped her over, so her back was pressed to the bed and he was on top over her. He moved in for another kiss. Winry moved her head.

"No. You need to get up." Ed ignored her instead kissing her neck which she'd exposed. "Ed," she gasped slightly, if he carried on she'd forget all about getting him up. So instead she pushed him off of her and tipped him over the side of the bed.

"Ow, what was that for."

"That was for you being so damn stubborn. Now get up and get dressed and come downstairs for your birthday breakfast, which we have worked hard on."

"Alright already, I'm up, I'm going. Sheesh can't I even relax on my birthday?"

"No," came the inevitable answer as Winry got off the bed and left the bedroom.

Ed looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look any different than he had yesterday but then what had he expected. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand, feeling the bristles which reminded him to shave. Today was only his twenty-fifth birthday he was too young to be miserable on his birthday. He wasn't used to them, that was the problem, he'd missed far too many searching for a way to get Al's body back. His first birthday after that success had consisted of Winry appearing with a birthday cake and him wondering whose birthday it was.

Ed finished shaving. He also decided to finish pondering as he pulled on his clothes, black trousers, which were pressed with a crease down the middle, a white shirt and a waist coat that was black with grey pin-stripes. He headed down stairs determined that he'd make Winry and his Brother proud by being a normal person celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday.

They didn't make it hard. He entered the kitchen/dining room to find the table laden with what was possible the best breakfast he could ever imagine. Winry placed a plate in front of his usual chair. It contained three sausages, four rashes of bacon, two slices of fried bread, two eggs, sunny side up and a heap of baked beans. He sat down and breathed in the smell of the fried food in front of him.

"Wow, this looks amazing," he said, grinning appreciatively at Winry who smiled back. Al placed a mug down beside him.

"Happy Birthday Brother." Ed took a sip from his cup and grinned. It was coffee made exactly the way he liked, mainly no milk and teeth rotting amounts of sugar.

"Thanks, this is great." Then he set about devouring the amazing meal in front of him.

Mei jumped up as Ed pushed his plate away from him.

"Think you can manage something else?" Ed who had been feeling full a second ago looked up in delight as Mei placed a stack of pancakes practically soaked in syrup in front of him. He licked his lips.

"You guys are seriously spoiling me." He stated as he started on the pancake stack. It was one of his favourite Xingnese foods and he constantly begged Mei to make them. She rarely did, however.

* * *

"Presents!" Winry cried, clapping her hands together. Ed looked at the table, three presents sat on it wrapped up in brightly coloured paper and ribbons. He smiled, it didn't matter to him there wasn't many, each one represented love of the family that now surrounded him. He picked up the first parcel. The label stated it was from Pinako and he glanced sidelong at the woman who stood there, smiling at her, now, grown up family.

Ed tore off the paper to reveal an old looking book. He ran his hand over the faded leather binding. He carefully opened the book to the publishing page and looked at the title, which had long since faded off the cover. It was an alchemy text, a rare one at that. Although Ed could no longer practice alchemy he was still interested in theory and was constantly developing new ideas, which Al had the, sometimes, misfortune of having to try out. His eyes travelled down to the authors name and stuck there.

"Hohenhiem?"

"Yes, I was surprised myself. He never mentioned writing anything. Still, when I found this I thought you might like it."

"Yeah, thanks," Ed said, his voice going slightly thick with hidden emotions. He lay the book down carefully, he'd study it when he was alone.

He turned to the next package. This one was from Al and Mei, he grinned nervously at them, before unwrapping the gift. He knew the gift would be something silly. It always was. It was like a pact between them since Al claimed his body was the best present Ed could have given him and Ed claimed the same of his arm and the delight of being able to see his brother smile again.

The paper came away to reveal a small stuffed kitten. Ed laughed and promptly threw the toy at Al's grinning face. Al caught the soft missile easily and placed it down on the table, laughing the whole time. No words were said between them, but then none were needed.

The final package was small. Ed picked it up carefully and pulled the ribbon off it and then the paper. In his hand was a small leather case. He opened the box; nestling inside it was a small silver pocket watch. It was plain but that made it even better in Ed's eyes. He looked up at Winry.

"I noticed whenever you wanted to know the time you'd pat your pockets looking for a watch," she said by way of explanation. Ed grinned, it was true he was so used to having a pocket watch when he was younger that even now his hands strayed to his pockets looking for a time piece.

He picked it up and pressed the button down that would release the catch. The cover opened and his eyes widened at the inscription inside the cover. At first he thought it was exactly what he'd carved into his state issue watch all those years ago only more professionally done. Then he realised the date wasn't the day he'd burned down his home but instead it was the date of The Promised Day, the day he'd got Al's body back and saved the country with his friends and allies.

He moved next to Winry and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. She smiled back at him.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Ed and Winry were walking hand in hand through the country-side that surrounded their home. Ed pulled his watch out with his free hand and ran his thumb over the smooth surface.

"I got one that was lighter than a State Alchemist watch because I didn't want it to be a burden," Winry said quietly.

"Nothing you give me can ever be a burden," Ed replied, stopping and pulling her into hug. "But why did you put the inscription in there?" He asked.

"Because you still carry the guilt, don't you. I wanted you to always carry a reminder of your success because that's what's important now."

"I don't think there is anyone else who could so perfectly balance beating me half to death and doing things like this." Ed held up the watch to help illustrate his point.

"Guess I'm just good like that."

"You are." Ed leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he grinned and said, "Do you think if I'm really nice to you could you lay off beating me?"

"Why? Are you planning breaking you're automail soon?"

"No, I'm not honest." Ed held up his hands in mock defeat, before grabbing her into a hug. "I love you." He whispered.

"You better had," Winry whispered back, "because I love you too. Now come on, we have to get back and get ready for the party." Ed groaned.

"I'd really rather have a quiet night in."

"Tough, it's too late now people are probably on the way already. If you didn't want a party you should have said so sooner," Winry replied turning and walking purposefully toward the house.

"I did," Ed muttered sulkily before turning to follow her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If this gets some good reviews I might do a sequel set at the party! No promises though. If I do it I'll upload it as a second chapter. **


End file.
